The Meaning of Love
by DungeonJukebox
Summary: To love someone is to have a strong feeling of affection towards a significant other. It is a beautiful thing... and can last a lifetime. *A series of one-shots.*
1. Heart Breaker (Jacob)

**Heart Breaker (Jacob)**

To love someone is to have a strong feeling of affection for them. It can be expressed through small acts of love and affection. Knowing the other significant person cares for you as much as you care for them can give you great joy. You want to spend your whole life with them and they want to spend their whole life with you. The bonds of love are a strong one and can survive through the harshest of times and thrive through the joyous occasions. When you find that special someone that you want to spend your whole life with, you know that love is so precious and true, and it will always be shared between the two of you.

However, while that may be the case for most people, not all are as lucky. Not even I.

My romantic relationship started out well, despite some… misgivings. What I had not realised was that I had caught the attention of a very dangerous men, although he did not seem so dangerous to me, and I had to look beyond his… occupation – in order to appreciate who he really is. He was a man of great conviction and caring heart. It was not long before he whisked me away and bought a small house out on the country side where we lived.

Although it was not until a year had passed where things started to become a little more difficult and somewhat complicated between the two of us. He would often be away and I would not see him for days and even weeks at a time. I would always be worried because I knew how dangerous his work was and would not be sure if he even would return home. It was no better even was he was home though. It only started out as minor arguments at first, which would quickly die down, and we would go back to being happy. It only got worse though and we would argue all the time with each other before he would leave again for a long period of time again.

Finally… it had gotten to the point where I could no longer handle it all.

I loved the man dearly, and he would always hold a place in my heart, but I could no longer stay in a relationship where both of us were unhappy. And so it was today, he was home and resting, and I was preparing dinner… as well as prepare for what was to come.

"Darling, dinner is ready, I'm sure you are hungry," I sung as I walked over to the couch where he was sleeping and lightly shook him awake. He stirred slightly as he opened his stunning green eyes and looked up at me with a loving smile.

"Mmm love, it sure does smell good, did you make my favourite?" his deep and smooth voice questioned as he rose from the couch and stretched his body.

"Indeed I did, it is sitting on the table now, so take a seat and enjoy," I replied. We both made our way to the table and sat down to eat our meals. He seemed a lot calmer today as he would smile at me occasionally and made small talk as we ate. I was rather nervous as I slowly ate away at our food before soon enough we were finished.

"That was very delicious love. You are certainly a great cook," he said as I collected the empty dishes.

"Your welcome darling," I reply and make my way over to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

"Honestly… I don't know what I would do without," he added. Those words seemed to have struck at one of my heartstrings and I reply with a nervous hum. "Is everything alright?" he asked with great concern as he stood from his chair to be beside me. I place the dishes in the sink and turn to look at him nervously.

"I…" I began nervously before I finished, "We need to talk." He gave me a confused look, not sure what I meant, and I guided him to the couch where we both sat down. We looked deeply into each other's eyes and it took me a short while to build up some courage before I let out a heavy sigh and finally spoke. "I think we need to stop," I finally say. He looks at me then, a blank stare on his face, and then more confusion.

"What do you mean?" he speaks.

"I mean that, I think we need to go our separate ways… I…" I choke at the end, and the look on his face, it says it all. He is hurt, the usual cheeky face pales, and he seems somewhat in disbelief. "I don't think we should be together anymore," I finish then as I could feel the tears threatening to form.

He folds his hands together and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and stares into nothingness. The silence is thick and lasts for a long while. I clench my hands together as I sit there and wait for his response. I expected him to be angry, to lash out at me, and then to throw me out. But the silence draws on, and I could feel my heart breaking with each second, but I knew that this was the right thing to do. Otherwise both of us would end up miserable.

"I don't understand," he finally mumbles.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in a meek voice and then he turns to look at me. His usual wild and cheerful green eyes were now that of anguish and his face was pale. I could feel my heart breaking more as I looked back at him.

"I thought you loved me," he whispered back, his voice cracking, and I could tell he was holding back the tears.

"I do love you; I will always love you-"

"Then why? What have I done wrong?" his broken voice asked as he held my hands in his own.

"I'm scared that one day you won't come back. And when you do come back we seem to argue most of the time. I don't want either of us to be unhappy."

"I'll fix this," he started as he held my hands a little firmer, staring into my eyes with his wild green ones. " _We_ can fix this, just tell me how, tell me what to do," he pleaded with me. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…" I then stood up as I moved away from him. I wrapped my arms around myself as a single tear fell from my eye and I tried so hard to keep them back but the pain was too much.

"And where will you go? You live here with me!" he shouted then as he stood up with me.

"I'm going to live with my Aunt. I have already talked with her about this."

"How long have you been keeping this from me?!" he continued shouting and soon it all turned into another argument. He was understandably angry, and I knew he did not mean any of the hurtful things he said, I just wish he would see it my way. This was never going to work. By the end of it we were both exhausted, and his anger seemed to have dissipated… somewhat. "I'm going out," he said finally as he headed for the front door, "I'll be back soon."

"I won't be here when you return," I replied. We both stared at each other for a long while, and I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, telling him that this was all a mistake. I wanted to say I was sorry… but I had to keep telling myself that this was for the best.

One more moment… then he was gone.

* * *

 **A little something I thought up of. Just an implied JacobxOC short fic.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	2. Dreamcatcher (Connor)

**Dreamcatcher (Connor)**

Peace and quiet was always such a welcoming thing. With life as hectic as it is right now it is nice to step back and think about how far you have come and how far you have yet to go. I enjoy being left alone with my thoughts as I sit by the lake, drawing in my sketch pad, and watch as time seems to stand still around me.

Ever since I was a little girl I had always had an affinity for nature and all things wild. As I grew older it soon turned into a passion of mine as I became fascinated by wildlife. As a determined young teen, I made sure to study hard, hoping that I would get accepted into university. It was hard, as was expected, but all that hard work paid off. Although all of it was at a great cost to my social life, for I never made any true friends, nor did I ever get to experience real life as a teenager. Strange enough as it was, I never did mind back then, because my future was all that really mattered to me. It was foolish of me to think of such things at that time but it was what I truly believed.

All the same my family wished me luck as I headed out into the real world. I moved into a small apartment that was relatively close by to my university. I felt so confident at that point that I felt nothing was going to get me down. However, once I had started my first few weeks at university, I found it rather difficult to make any new friends. I was shy and rather socially awkward. I didn't know how to fit in well and tended to be alone most of the time. Although I did make at least one friend or two, I usually went by unnoticed by everyone, and I would just sit by and watch everyone else have a good time.

I decided to change all of that. I needed to experience life more, do some things out of my comfort zone, and hopefully get my confidence up. So I did just that. I ended up getting a part time job at a local café in town and it ended up being a really nice job where I would have to deal with customers all day which helped me with my social skills and helped me out of my shell a little. I had made a few more friends by then and I was starting to enjoy life a whole lot more. I was still a little introverted somewhat but I felt that I was a better person through my short time at university. It has been half a year since I had started and I was really happy. But the one thing that I loved the most was the peace and quiet.

And so I sat by the lake, thinking about all that has happened to me, and appreciating what I had been given and what I have now. I took a break from my sketching as I gazed out over the water, where the ducks swam lazily across the surface of the water, quacking every now and then. The water was such a beautiful sight, clear and still, I always enjoy coming out here. I smiled ever so slightly. I wished everything could stay this peaceful.

I was soon stirred from my thoughts however when something cold and wet touched my leg. I jumped a little, startled by the contact, and looked towards the thing that touched me. A big husky stood next to me as its nose touched my leg and it looked up to me with big soft eyes. The husky then started to nudge my hand a little, signalling that it wanted a pat, and I giggled softly at the big furry creature and pet its head.

"Sorry for that, he doesn't mean to bother anyone, he just has a soft heart," I heard a deep and soft voice say. It turned to see a young man, possibly around my age, approach me as he called his dog back to him. The husky obeyed as it went back to its master.

I politely stood as I turned to the stranger. "You don't have to apologise, really, your dog didn't bother me at all," I smiled and the stranger smiled back.

"I'm glad for that. He can be a real handful sometimes," the stranger said as he pet the husky on the head. It was then silent for a few seconds, neither of us really knowing what to say next, but for some reason I could not take my eyes off of his face. His skin was tanned, strong jawline, shoulder length hair tied back, and piercing golden eyes. He seemed to be of Native American decent… but he certainly was handsome. "Do you live around here?" he asked me then, snapping me out of my gaze, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized how long I had stared.

"Uh… yes I do, my apartment isn't too far from here," I answered him, albeit a little nervously, and I prayed that he did not notice.

"Oh," he started, "It's just that I have not seen you around here before," he added then.

"Well… that is, I have only lived here for six months," I am studying at the university," I explained then.

"What is it that you are studying," he asked me then, and It was so sudden and I had never been asked such a thing before, mostly because no one seemed to care all that much. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry… I just-"

"No… no it's fine. No one has ever asked me such a thing before. Anyway, I am actually studying Zoology; I hope to work with wild animals one day," I said then, and although I felt rather embarrassed telling all of this to a stranger, I felt that this man was different.

"That sounds wonderful," he simply said, seeming rather interested in my dream, and that made me feel warm on the inside.

"Thank you," I replied as we smiled towards each other. Soon his husky started to get impatient as it whimpered at its owner, telling him that he wanted to continue their walk, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I shouldn't keep you two from your walk. It was nice meeting you…" I started to say but I couldn't finish for I did not know his name.

"My name is Connor," he simply said.

"Connor," I repeated and it seemed to widen his smile a small touch.

"Will I see you here again?" there was some hope in his voice as he asked me this. I was going to say no, but a part of me wanted to say yes, and so I opted for the latter.

"Yes, I think so, perhaps tomorrow then?" he nodded and soon he and his dog continued on their walk.

* * *

For the next month I would always look forward to sitting by the lake and waiting for Connor to come by. We would walk his dog together as we talked with each other. We talked about our interests, where we grew up, how our day has been and even to what we had planned for the next day. As the days went by I started to feel something towards Connor, however, I was too afraid to tell him anything in fear that he might not feel the same towards me and I would ruin our friendship.

By the second month Connor would visit me at the café where I worked and it soon got to the point though where my co-workers would ask me if I was dating him. I would profusely tell them that such a thing was not the case and that we were only friends… but that did not convince them.

When Connor and I were not together we would text each other occasionally. Those texts soon became more frequent and we had gotten to the point that by the third month we would both wish each other a good morning and a good night. It soon had me believing that there could be something more between the two of us. So by the fourth month all my doubts about our relationship disappeared with a very thoughtful gift.

"Are you alright?" we were walking by the lake like we have been doing since we met. I had been feeling rather tired lately and I guess it must have showed which is why he asked such a question.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," I replied, not wanting Connor to worry any more than he does. I had told him last month about how I experience nightmares occasionally. As a result I don't sleep often and I am tired often. Connor didn't seem too convinced with my response, I let out a sigh, and I gave him the real answer. "I… just had more nightmares recently," I spoke timidly, feeling rather embarrassed about my predicament.

"Are they getting worse?" I nodded. There was silence for a short time before he spoke again, "I've never asked before, and if you don't mind me asking, what are your dreams about?" I thought about it for a moment before I replied.

"I'm not sure, I can never really remember… I always wake with a start though," I added. Connor responded with a hum but we never continued that conversation and moved onto other topics.

We soon finished our walk and headed to where we parked our cars. This was when we usually bid each other farewell and head home. But this seemed rather different, and Connor seemed as if he had more to say, and he had to clear his throat before he did.

"Actually… I-I have something that I wanted to give you," he spoke nervously as he reached into his car and pulled out a small box. He gently handed it to me and I simply stared at it. "Open it," he encouraged. Listening to his instruction I carefully opened the box and upon looking inside I saw a beautifully crafted dreamcatcher.

"Connor… this is…" I couldn't find the words to say as I lifted the object from the box and examined it.

"I made it for you… for your nightmares," he smiled as he watched me place the dreamcatcher back in the box.

"This is beautiful Connor, thank you. This really means a lot to me," I looked up to him and smiled brightly. It seemed as if Connor wanted to say something more, but he only brought me into a hug, which I returned gratefully and soon we both drove off to our homes.

* * *

It was such a peaceful night. I had finished some studying, cooked a warm meal, and sat down on my bed to read a good book. I glanced up at the head of the bed and looked to the dreamcatcher that hung there, and I smiled widely, feeling very appreciative of Connor's gift. I should have told him today about how I truly felt. I should have told him that I wanted to be more than friends. And what I really wanted to say most today was that I love him. But I was just too nervous to say anything or do anything about it. I really do appreciate the friendship that we share, but I often wish that we could be something… more. I sighed heavily as I continued to read my book, trying to take my mind off of such things. Before too long I started to grow tired and figured that I should get some sleep, however, there was a sudden knock at the door. It gave me quite a fright but I headed to the door all the same.

"Who is it?" I asked before even thinking about opening the door as I was not sure who it could have been.

"It's me, Connor, may I come in?" I heard Connor's muffled voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door up then and sure enough Connor was standing on the other side.

"Connor? Do you know how late it is… what are you doing here?" I questioned suddenly and he brought his hands up to stop me from talking further.

"May I come in, I have something important to tell you," his eyes held such determination and as I let him into I wondered what was so important. I closed the door and we stood together in the living room. He seemed rather nervous, but a lot more confident than before, and he was intent on telling me what was on his mind. "We have known each other for quite some time now, and I appreciate our friendship, I really do… but…" he tried to find the words to say but he seemed at a loss.

"Connor," I spoke, trying to calm his nerves, and hopefully encourage him to continue. He then held both of my hands gently in his and he stepped closer to me, never breaking eye contact, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I want us to be more than friends, I want to be there for you more, and I want to be a part of your life," I stared in disbelief; I couldn't believe that this was real. Did he truly have feelings for me? "I love you," at that moment time seemed to come to a standstill. The silence was heavy as Connor waited for a response. He loves me… he really does love me.

"… I love you too," I finally said, and it seemed as if Connor heaved a sigh of relief, and quickly his lips crashed down onto mine as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. A kiss that I returned with as equal passion. In that moment I knew that I loved Connor more than anything… and I would not have it any other way.

* * *

 **So here is another little... uh... one shot I guess you could call it. I guess I'm going to eventually do that with this Fanfic. So any OC's I put in these are going to be nameless, but I don't feel comfortable writing a Reader Fic, mostly because I feel that there is a lack of creativity there... I dunno. But you can just pretend that you are the person that falls in love I guess.**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	3. Stay (Arno)

**Stay** **(Arno)**

Chaotic… it certainly has been that way for these past few years. I have been told that everything becomes better with time, and I hope that is true, but for now everything seems to have been thrown into disarray. Was taught to believe that we fight for those who cannot, but it seems now that not even we have lifted a single finger to help the oppressed, for the streets of Paris have been overrun by the lower class folk who simply wish to survive. Lately however, my thoughts lie elsewhere…

"I only need passage to Egypt. Surely there must be something you can do." Arno… my dear friend. I remember when he first joined the Brotherhood. He was only a simple novice with no training at all, now he was quite the capable Assassin, and as we worked together we had grown closer to each other as good friends. However, ever since the person he cared for had passed, he has certainly not been himself. I could empathise with him and his situation, but what he was asking of me, there was no way I could support it.

"Listen Arno, even if there was something that I could do, there is no way I am letting you run away from all of this," I started to explain to him, "you won't heal then if you run away from your problems," I added with a slight anger.

"I thought I could trust you," Arno replied, I could tell that he felt rather hurt at that, but there was no way I was backing down from this decision. He needed to stay in Paris and he needed to know that I was here for him.

"Arno, of course you can trust me," I spoke a little calmer this time, "but you need to understand that I can't let you blame yourself for what happened for the rest of your life."

"But I can't stay here," he pleaded with me once more… and then we stared into each other's eyes. He was hurting, and he was hurting quite badly, and his eyes were clouded with all kinds of emotions. It broke my heart.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, shaking my head, "I can't help you," and then we stood in silence for a short moment, and then slowly Arno turned away, and I could feel my heart starting to break under and increasing pressure. "Arno, wait!" I shouted after him. He did not listen and continued to keep walking away, picking up the pace slightly. "Arno please listen!" I finally catch up to him and grab at his arm, causing him to stop. He didn't look back at me though. "I don't want you to go," there was a pause then before he answered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he slipped out of my arms and carried on out of my sight, leaving me all alone. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I made my way back home. Was he truly gone? I couldn't accept it but deep down I knew that there may have been nothing I could have done to make him stay. If there was, I wish I had done it then and there, maybe then I wouldn't be crying like I am now.

A week had passed where I had heard nothing from Arno. I started to accept that he was gone from my life forever, and that I would never see him again, and I would live with this ever growing regret for the rest of my life. I sat at home, pondering a few things over, wondering if there was something that I could have done. Suddenly I heard a light knock at the door. Standing up from my seated position in the chair I make my way over to the door, wondering who might be on the other side, and once I saw who it was I nearly started to cry all over again.

"Arno…" I all but breathed when I saw him standing there in front of me… not truly gone after all.

"May I come in?" I nodded and let him in at his request, gently closing the door behind him.

"I thought you had left already," I spoke lightly once I had turned my full attention to him. He looked back at me sadly, but it seemed something had changed in him this past week, though I was not sure what.

"I was planning on leaving, but something had changed, and I no longer have the desire to leave anymore," he replied solemnly.

"What changed?" I asked then.

"I'm need here," he started, "there are people here that need me, and I need to stay and help as best I can," he replied as he stared down at me.

"Is… is that all?" I asked hesitantly, for it seemed as if there was more on his mind that he needed to say. He took a step towards me and I gave him a curious look.

"There is… something else," he said as he took another gentle step towards me. "I need to apologise, you have done so much for me, and I have not repaid any of your kindness, especially when…" his sentenced trailed off and it was only then that I noticed that we were toe to toe, and that he was nearly towering over my small frame.

"You don't need to apologise, I know you must be hurting right now, I was only trying to help you," I speak and he smiles ever so slightly.

"I know that it has only been two weeks since it has happened, and I think it will take me a long time to come to terms with all of this, but I was hoping that… maybe," I then felt his gentle gloved hand reach down for mine and took hold of it. "Perhaps… we could try-" I didn't give him time to finish before I jumped into his arms, wrapping mine around his back of his neck, and crashing my lips down on his. I could tell the he was shocked for a short time but he soon started to return the kiss. However, I soon regained myself as I pulled away and started to apologise profusely.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Arno chuckled lightly as he brought me back into his arms, wrapping them around my waist, and pulled me flush against his chest.

"It's fine. I needed that," He mumbled as he rested his head on top of mine and I listened to his steadying heartbeat. "I promise you that I will return all the kindness you have shown me by giving you something that you deserve. I will keep you safe, I will make you happy, and I will always be here for you. And I will love you for all that I am worth… because you deserve to be happy," I felt myself smiling at that, feeling very appreciated, and I hugged Arno a little tighter.

"You deserve to be happy too Arno, and I promise that you will be happy everyday… because I love you," I whispered the last part and I could feel Arno smile into my hair.

"I love you too… and I promise that will I will stay here with you."

* * *

 **So here is an Arno one. Unity is the one AC game that I haven't played so I am not sure if I nailed this. This is supposed to take place during the "Dead Kings" DLC.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	4. Memories (Ezio)

**Memories (Ezio)**

I never quite knew what was missing in my life. I never really had the time to contemplate such a thing. But whenever I saw her… I knew. I realised that I needed more in my life, and someone to share it with, and whenever I saw her I knew that she could be the one to settle with. Although, how could someone like her… ever be with someone like me?

Ah, but perhaps I should explain everything, right from the start. I met my lovely _bella_ years ago when I actually had a normal life. I hate to admit but I had every intention of our encounter being a one off sort of fling, hoping to romance her one night, and then leave the next day. Looking back it seemed like a rather 'boyish' thing to do but that is what I was like back then. But I changed, and it took her to show me that I could find true happiness with another.

I found her in the markets struggling with her basket. I offered to help her with her things, and although she accepted quite reluctantly, we had spent that entire day together just talking. I never thought I would enjoy such a thing so much, but with her it just seemed so right… so real. I asked if could see her the next day and she agreed quite eagerly then. She told me that she felt like she could be herself around me. Her smile brightened up my day. We would see each other every day, talk for hours, and enjoy peaceful walks with each other. When she got more comfortable around me, I would sneak in through her window, and we would spend all night with each other. No it was nothing explicit. It was just the feeling of holding her all night, whispering how beautiful she was in her ear until she fell asleep, and waking up the next day to see her smile.

We continued seeing each other for a year and eventually her father found out but he did not seem to mind. He knew how wealthy my family was… but, I do not think that was why he allowed me to see his daughter. One day he pulled me aside and explained to me that he had never seen her as happy as when she is around me. It was quite a relief to have his blessing, let me tell you. I was so happy with her, and I could happily admit… I was falling in love. Some might say I was falling hard.

"Please, stop tickling me," she giggled, writhing underneath me as I attacked her sides with my hands, although I made sure to not be too rough with her.

"But you have a cute giggle," I replied. She pouted at me which was enough to make me stop and lay down by her side. "Very well then _bella_ ," I finally said as I gave her a small kiss on her rosy lips. I stared into her radiant hazel eyes and pressed my thumb to her smiling lips to which she kissed my thumb gently.

"I love you," she whispered to me.

"I love you too," I replied as I pushed back some strands of her brown locks and started to caress her porcelain cheek.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked me then. I hummed in though before replying.

"Perhaps we could take a walk, it is a beautiful day outside, I think you will like it. Plenty of fresh air and sunshine will do you good. I can buy you something nice if you want… _bella_? Are you listening _mi cara_?" I asked when I noticed that she seemed to have drifted off and only came back to me when I snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hm? Sorry _amore_ , were you saying something?" she asked me then and I could not help but smile at her innocence.

"Nothing in particular," I replied as I pressed my lips to hers and gave her a slow yet quick kiss.

"I love you," she whispered to me once more.

"I love you too," I reply again.

"What do you want to do today?"

Yes, nothing was ever perfect, not even my perfect _bella_. She had started to develop some memory loss problems, but no one knew why, and so there was no cure for her condition. Due to this, while we are in a conversation she will doze off, and once I have her attention again she will have no memory of what we were talking about. It can be quite frustrating at times, but I still loved her, and I would always love her. I was her anchor just as much as she was mine.

But when I had to leave, I could not see her anymore, and that broke my heart. Although, whatever would happen one day, she would forget it all the next and I could only imagine what she could be thinking while I was away. Was she wondering where I was? Did she know that I left her? Did she remember that I left her? I wanted to take her with me, I wanted so much to keep her with me, but such a want was selfish of me.

A year had passed since I left, and when I came back I could think of nothing but her, so I immediately went to see her. She looked her same beautiful self, her bright smiling showing her white teeth, and I thought her to be absolutely radiant.

"You finally came, I was thinking that you would never show up, it is rude to leave me waiting for you," she chastised me. I missed when she would do that, getting upset with me one moment, but then we would make up and she would be smiling again.

"Some things… came up _bella_ ," I replied hesitantly, she could not know what had happened to me or why I was gone… not that it mattered, she would forget.

"Why are you dressed in such an odd way?" she asked then as she reaches up to touch my armour, letting her delicate fingers glide across the metal and leather. Before she could continue further I gently grasped her wrist, bringing it up to my lips and placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles, and then I looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," I whisper to her. Her smile widens and her cheeks redden as she looks back up towards me.

"I love you too," she replies.

It was not long before I went to see her once more before I left again. I know I should not be seeing her, for it would only break my heart to leave her, but that feeling of having her next to me was too great and I could not help myself. However, when I went to go see her, I did not expect what I had witnessed. She was there with her father… and another man. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her father, and the way he held her hands. I felt so constricted, it became hard to breathe, and I felt my heart being crushed. Had her father found her a suitor? I then felt so enraged that I wanted to rip this man away from her, take her into my own arms, and to never leave her again. She was meant to be with me. I am the only one that can make her happy. I am the only one she wants.

But I stopped myself. Perhaps this was meant to be. There was nothing I could give her, my life is full of danger, and she is better off in a stable environment. I continued to let my eyes wander over her. She seemed rather confused, asked her father questions, no doubt wondering where I was while all of this was happening.

"It is alright _bambina_ , Dario is a fine man, and he will be a good husband to you," her father said to try and reassure his daughter.

"I know you will not accept me right away, but know that I will try and keep you happy, and I will be there for you every day," he said to her and she pondered this for a moment before speaking.

"But where is Ezio?" she asked then. 'I'm right here' I wanted to shout. 'I'll never leave you' it wanted to vow.

"He has moved away my darling, I have told you this before, you remember do you not?" her father spoke.

"It is fine _signore_ I will come again another time," her father nodded and soon that young man left. But before I could look upon her confused face any longer I left as well.

It hurt… it hurt so much. But I knew that I had to leave her with people that will care for her. This was the right thing to do. I will always treasure the memories that I hold of her, and I believe that deep down, she will always hold the memories of us as well.

* * *

 **Been gone for a while but I'm here now**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	5. Healer (Jacob)

**Healer**

"You're late," I heard as I rushed down the street, heading toward the small yet popular café, where I made plans to meet with my boyfriend. I look up in time to see his slightly annoyed face and will my legs to stop moving before I crash into him.

"Sorry," I say timidly and before I could say anymore he grabs my hand somewhat roughly and begins to lead my through the café doors.

"You were the one who said you wanted us to spend more time together," he continued then as he stared down at me, making me feel vulnerable and inferior… just like he always had.

"Listen I-"

"Call me again when you don't feel like wasting my time," he barked as he cut me off, and then soon he walked off down the busy street, leaving me by myself wondering if there was a way I could get him to listen to me.

"I hate this," I mumble to myself as I look down at my feet. It wasn't that I wanted to spend more time with him – not anymore at least, quite the opposite in fact for I wanted us to break up, but I wanted it to be face to face, rather than over a call or even a text.

As I continued to stand in the exact same spot where I had been left my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to check on who was trying to call me, and saw that it was my friend, Jacob. I tapped on the answer button and held the phone to my ear and began to speak.

"Hello Jacob," I spoke.

" _Hello love. So, how did it go?_ " he asked me. I paused sighed heavily before answering his question.

"Not well," I replied.

" _What do you mean? Did you not tell him?_ " I paused again. I had been getting advice on how to handle this situation from Jacob, but I could never tell my boyfriend how I truly felt, for I was either too scared or he would never give me the chance to say anything before he would walk away. " _Are you there?_ " Jacob pulled me out of my train of thought and I had to quickly respond.

"I'll just try again some other time," I spoke, and then there was a short pause before Jacob spoke again.

" _You've been saying that for three weeks now. Don't you think you should just come straight and tell him?_ "

"I'm trying." I retort.

" _I know, I know – I'm not mad at you, you know,_ " he replied with a slight chuckle. He always would laugh at such a situation just to lighten the mood.

"I know," I sighed once more. There was then a pause and I was about to ask him if he was OK, but I soon heard his voice again.

" _Where are you now?_ " he asked suddenly.

"In front of the Black Cat Café," I responded to his question, "Why?" I asked then.

" _I'll come pick you up. You don't have anywhere else to be today, do you?_ " I could hear the background noise of him walking around and then the jingling sound of his keys. But I didn't want him to come get me; I would feel like a burden, so I quickly came up with an excuse.

"No, no – it's fine, don't worry about it, I'll just walk home."

" _My fair lady, it would not be gentlemanly of me knowing that you have to walk all the way back home with no escort… or, you know, whatever,_ " he said, trying to sound like a one of those old timey gentleman, and it made me giggle a little, " _Don't laugh. Anyway, I'm coming now to pick you up, don't go anywhere_ ," and before I could protest once more he hung up on me, and I had no choice but to wait for him to come and pick me up.

I stood leaning against the brick wall of the café for about ten minutes or so waiting for Jacob to come. I soon saw him coming down the street and I smiled lightly as I waved over to him, and once he saw me he too smiled, moving through the crowd to come up to me.

"Hey, hope I didn't make you wait too long, it's rather busy today isn't it," he said as he looked down at. I nodded but didn't say anything. "Are you OK?" he asked me then.

"I'm fine," I reply but I could tell that he wasn't too convinced with my response, but he did not try to say more on the subject, and instead returned another warm smile.

"Since we're here, how about we grab some coffee, you look like you could use some," his eyes scanned my face and I felt embarrassed by it but I didn't want it to show.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by previous comment.

"You mean you don't see the dark circles under your eyes," he starts as he points at me, "late night studying I assume?" he chuckled then and I punched his arm.

"S-stop, that's embarrassing," I say in a playful manner but I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You know I'm only joking, you are just too easy to tease. So how about it, do you want to grab some coffee, I'll pay," he offered as he pointed towards the door of the café.

"OK then, I guess I do need some," I smile as he leads me into the café. Since he was offering, how could I say no to my friend?

Once we had ordered and paid for the coffee Jacob and I sat at a table and talked while we waited. We just talked about anything and I was grateful for his company. I could always be myself around him. Our order was called out and we grabbed our coffee and headed out the door. We rounded the corner down a small side street where Jacob parked his car, and once we got in, he started the car and drove off. We sat in silence for a while until Jacob broke the silence.

"So…" he started to say but paused slightly.

"What is it?" I asked. He hesitated at first but then soon spoke up again.

"Are we really not going to talk about… _that_?" I knew he was going to keep asking about it. He was just concerned for me but I just didn't want to think about any of what he was referring to for the rest of the day.

"No," I simply say. He goes to retaliate but once his eyes land on my face for a brief moment, he closes him mouth and focuses again on driving. He then pulls his car into the car park of an apartment complex and cuts the engine. "Alright, we're here," he says as he moves to get out of the car.

"Wait!" I call out when I realise where we are, "this is where you live."

"An astute observation love," he jokes.

"I thought you were going to take me home," I finally say but he shakes his head.

"No, no, you are in need of some quiet time with your most trusted friend," he says as he closes the door to his side and walks around to open the door to the passenger side. "Or I could just leave you in my car, your choice, but I am not taking you back to your home until I see you laughing," I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure him out, but I give up then and exit the car and follow him up to his apartment.

I've been to his apartment a few times, and it is just what you would expect from a guy, a chaotic mess. And maybe that was an exaggeration but because I was such a clean freak I would always scold Jacob every time that I would visit him that he would need to clean his place up. Like always he would laugh it off and say that it just adds to the charm of the place.

"Can I get you anything?" Jacob said as he snapped me out of my musing. "A glass of water perhaps, something to eat maybe?" he suggested.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I reply in my normal quiet tone as I take my shoes off and leave them at the front door along with my bag. I sat down at his couch and browsed through the many DVD's that were scattered across his coffee table.

"Go ahead and put on whatever you like," I heard him say from the kitchen. I continue to browse but then something caught my eye. It was unexpectedly odd and quite unlike Jacob to have this in his collection of DVD's.

"Hey Jacob," I start to say as I pick up the DVD that almost made me burst out laughing. I start to walk over to Jacob who was standing in the kitchen and he had an almost quizzical look on his face.

"Yes?" I then hold up the object in my hand and stare back at him with a devilish smirk.

"Really Jacob? You own a copy of the My Little Pony TV series?" Jacob's face then turned white and with lightning reflexes he was on me in a second but I held the DVD away from him so that he couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted, grabbing my waist as he tried to reach for the DVD, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"So what, am I supposed to call you a Brony now, is that it?" I say through the laughter.

"It's a good show!" he exclaims, albeit with a slight laugh was well. I finally gave in and handed it back to him. "Maybe you are just too quick to judge," he then challenges.

"Then maybe I could watch it with you," I retort and he looks surprised for a moment.

"Really?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, I think it might actually be good, but I just never got around to watching it," I reply. Jacob looked at me for a second then smirked.

"Well then my dear, I hope you are prepared to become a fellow Brony," and with that we put the disc into the DVD player and started to what the first season. It was surprisingly good, and I couldn't help but watch more episodes.

We sat with each other for over an hour. Jacob and I were both nice and cozy on the couch, and subconsciously I cuddled up to Jacob's side, something I had never done before. When I realised what I was doing, I felt a little mortified, and I thought Jacob was going to say something about it. He didn't though and instead he wrapped a hand around my shoulders and pulled me closer, sighing in content. Jacob and I were close friends, this was true, but we never got this intimate with each other. My thoughts were soon interrupted when my phone buzzed. I reached over to the coffee table and picked it up, unlocked it, and saw that there was a text from my boyfriend.

"Ignore it," I heard Jacob then whisper into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, but I chose to read the text anyway.

' _Babe where are you. I went by your house but your roommates said you weren't there. Stop avoiding me,_ ' I could feel my heart start to race then. He always hated when I didn't tell him where I was going.

"He wants to know where I am," I inform Jacob. I could feel some form of anger rise from him.

"Just forget about him," he whispers once more. I hesitate as I stare at my phone. Should I reply to the text, or should I take Jacob's advice and simply ignore it. I opt for the latter and place the phone back down on the coffee table. In that moment I felt a little victorious, and I slightly smiled a little. "Better?" I heard Jacob ask and I nodded, letting my head fall back against his chest once more as we both continued to watch the screen. But we were interrupted once more when my phone began to ring. Jacob audibly groaned.

"Maybe I should just answer," I say then, feeling a little defeated once more, as I went to reach for my phone.

"You don't have to answer it," Jacob starts.

"But he'll get angry if I don't," I reply.

"He's just a bastard," Jacob continues and I look up into his eyes. They were full of anger, but he was also pleading, and I almost got lost in them as he continued to stare down into my eyes. "He's not good enough for you."

All too soon my phone stopped ringing. I look down at it for a moment before picking it up. It was a missed call message, and it was soon followed by a voicemail message. I was too scared to look at my phone, I couldn't gauge as to how angry my boyfriend was, but I had a feeling that he would be absolutely livid. It was then that my hands began to quiver and I could feel my heart begin to quicken in pace.

"I'm scared…" I try to say but my sentence lingers as I am unable to form any words. It was then that I felt Jacob's hand close over my own, trying to calm my nerves, and I look back up to him. His eyes full of comfort and warmth.

"I'm here for you," he whispered. I looked back down at the phone, and after a slight moment's hesitation, I turn off the phone and place it down on the coffee table. It was another triumphant moment, for me at least anyway, and I let out a short laugh which made Jacob chuckle a little and held me closer then.

"Thank you," I manage to say as he rocked me back and forth trying to comfort me.

"You're welcome… milady," he said which cause me to laugh slightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him to return his embrace. I then felt his chin rest against the top of my head, and for a while we just stayed like that, enjoying one another's company.

"Um… Jacob," I started to speak and Jacob replied with a slight hum, letting me continue. "Could I perhaps, stay here?" I finished in a timid voice, feeling rather embarrassed to have to ask something like this.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you like, I wouldn't mind at all," he replied calmly as he continued to hold me. I could feel his hands rub up and down my back as he tried to soothe me. I wanted to say something more, and I think Jacob had that feeling, and so he pulled back slightly to look down at me. "What is it?" I couldn't form any words, and I looked away from his gaze, my feelings confused me and I wasn't sure what to think at that moment. I felt Jacob's fingers delicately lift my chin up to meet his gaze once more. There was something in his eyes that I could not describe.

"Jacob-" I begin to speak, but he cut my sentence short when he brought his lips down upon mine and kissed me slowly. At first I wasn't sure what was even happening. My thoughts were jumbled. My close friend was kissing me. Was this even supposed to happen? But soon I found myself kissing back, my hands reach up to tangle my fingers through his hair to try and deepen the kiss, but it did not last long and we both pulled away too soon as we stared into each other's eyes. It was silent for a while, except for the TV playing in the background, and neither of us said anything for a while. We just stayed there and basked in the warmth of each other.

"I love you," Jacob whispered huskily and I felt that I almost didn't hear him. "I love you darling. I promise I will make you happy if you stay with me," Jacob added as he gazed into my eyes with such intent. Jacob had always made me feel like I was worth something, and I always appreciated him being with me through a lot in my life, but when he said those words it made my heart soar.

"I feel the same way," I said then without thinking. Maybe this was what it was like to be in love with someone you care for.

"You do?" he asked, seeming surprised as I smiled and nodded.

"I love you Jacob. I want to be with you," and for him that was enough. He pulled me in once more as I held onto him, letting him heal me the best way he could.

* * *

 **Hey. Sorry I haven't really been uploading anything for a while. I guess its just writer's block. Not too sure how I threw this one together.**

 **Anyway, I was wondering (if anyone were to be reading this) that someone might have any requests for a chapter, or something... I don't know. I just don't have anything to write really, the ideas just won't come, or I take the words from my head and type them out anymore. So I just have one suggestion... I would like to hear from you guys.**

 **If anyone has a suggestion as to what I should write for a chapter on this Fanfiction then let me know. Any character, any setting, whatever comes from your mind.** **If you guys have any requests then let me know via PM and I'll see what I can do.**

 **I'm going to be doing this because I want to see if this could get some creativity back into my writing (I'm not sure how but it makes sense in my head) and so it would mean a lot to me if you guys could help me out in this particular pursuit.**

 **Well now, enough of my rambling... Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	6. Untamed (Pt 1) (Shay)

**As requested by LadyRaider92: Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

 **Untamed (Shay)**

I lean back in my chair and stretch my arms above my head to release the tension that had built up as I worked in front of the computer. I look at the time, realising that I had been sitting in the library longer than I should have, but I reminded myself that I needed to get this assignment done as quickly as possible.

This was to at least reduce the stress placed upon me in being able to complete my other assignments on time. I closed one of the books that I had splayed out over the table, deciding that I no longer had any need for it anymore, and moved on to another book as I read through that.

It was quite taxing having to go through so many sources just to write a simple three thousand word essay. In the end, however, it did not matter, because I needed to make sure that I was getting good marks anyway. And so, I turned my attention to the book that was in front of me, not caring that my mind needed a break from soaking in all the information.

While I was about halfway reading through a section of my book, and jotting down some notes as I went, I felt the presence of someone standing over me. I tried to ignore the person standing over me, not being deterred, but that was when they spoke and interrupted me from working.

"Thought you might be here," I rolled my eyes at the voice and continued to ignore it, "Aww C'mon, don't ignore me like that," he added then as he sat in a chair next to mine.

"I don't have time to chat Shay," I respond to the young man sitting next to me as I tried to get back to my studies.

"Sure you do darling," he retorted as he rested his elbow on the table and looked at me with that calm expression of his that just made me want to punch it right off of him. No one is that relaxed all the time.

"Don't call me that again," I speak sharply as I absentmindedly flick the page of the book. Although I really was not taking in any information anymore thanks to Shay's pestering. I wished I had never met him sometimes.

"Why not? I quite like the idea of calling you _darling_ ," his crisp Irish accent accentuating the last word precisely as his expression changed to that of a playful one. "And you can always make time to chat with me," he added then.

I looked at him for a moment then, his dark brown eyes boring into mine as if he were trying to look through me. The playfulness in them unnerved me somewhat. I looked over his posture, examining the way he sat relaxed in his chair as if he had no care in the world. His strong arm leaning on the table as it supported his head while the other arm was casually draped over the back of the chair. I went back to observing his face again and watched the way his lips curved into a smile. Dare I say it, I did find him attractive somewhat, but there was no way that I would ever openly admit that to him.

"See something you like darling?" I rolled my eyes once again and closed the book I was reading in frustration. There was no way that I was going to get any work done now because my concentration had been broken by this interrupting, impudent fool.

"I hope you're happy, I lost my concentration because of you, now I'll just have to do this later," I said as I got up out of my chair and packed up my laptop into my bag.

"I believe you give me too much credit," Shay said as he stood and followed me over to the shelves that were lined with thousands of books.

"Indeed," was all the response that I could muster, and not wanting to be in his presence anymore, I hastily tried to place the books back in their proper shelf to be able to get away from him as soon as possible.

"If you ask me, you study too much," I could hear him say right next to me. I could practically feel the air from his breath again my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, no one asked you," I answer as I angrily try to place the last book on the shelf. As I turn to leave I find that Shay is blocking my path. He has one arm up against the book shelf as he stands over me. I never before realised how much taller than me he was. He stares down at me as his piercing eyes roam over me and I subconsciously shrink underneath his intense gaze. How long have we been standing this close to each other for?

"Do I frighten you? Make you uncomfortable?" he asked in a deep, husky tone then, taking a slight step towards me.

"No," I squeaked out and a smirked played out on his face. I had not realised how dry my throat had become. This couldn't be happening. I refuse to believe that he could make a fool of me.

But as I thought on this, I couldn't help but be drawn in towards his commanding demeanour, and maybe this was because none had ever spoken to me in such a way before. I then started to notice things about Shay that I had never taken the time to notice before.

The way his face was sculpted, the scar on his face, the way his eyes seem to read everything that you are doing. He seemed very mysterious, and dare I say it, a very sexy man. I hadn't noticed him take another step forward, but the heat that seemed to radiate off his body enveloped, and it seemed to soothe me somewhat.

Something deep inside me was screaming at me to reach out to him. To run my fingers through his hair and stare deeply into his eyes and it was screaming at me to learn about him, anything that I can.

"You need a break," he suddenly said in his normal tone of voice, "let me take you out to eat tonight, my treat," I was drawn out of my spell bound moment and quickly regained my composure once I realised what he was suggesting.

"Absolutely not!" I blurt out but he only chuckled out my outburst. Before I could say anymore, he placed his index finger to my lips and shushed me, that playful look back in his eyes.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight," and with that, he took off.

So many emotions were swimming through my head then. Anger, frustration, confusion, I had not a clue as to what to think about that whole ordeal. It was only then I realised that I had been blushing madly the whole time as I placed my cool hand against my hot cheek. There was only one word that could describe how I was feeling in that moment… mortified.

* * *

 **If you guys have any request, please send one via PM, I will try to respond as soon as I can.**


	7. Untamed (Pt 2) (Shay)

**The second part to Untamed** **As requested by LadyRaider92: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Untamed (Part 2)**

I stared at the luminescent screen that was sitting on the desk in front of me, the LED light of the computer screen illuminating the dark space of my dorm room, as it had been for quite some time now. The sun nearly vanished behind the horizon. I wanted to get some extra work done before the day was over, but I as I sustained my glare onto the screen in front of me, I just couldn't seem to find the will to do any form of work. Perhaps I was still reeling from the ordeal earlier that day between Shay and I. I just couldn't fathom it. The hide of that man to even have the gall as to ask me out on a date without even giving me the chance to refuse!

"Why do I even care anyway?" I sighed angrily and gave up on all chances of getting any study done. Clicking out of the documents that I had up, the screen returned to its normal desktop, with the wallpaper showcasing the sigil of House Stark from my favourite show Game of Thrones.

"Seriously, does he really think that he could just show up to my room without me punching him in the face?" I continued on as I tried to come up with an idea of how I was going to spend the rest of my night. However, I ultimately failed in that particular pursuit, because I continued to vent my frustration. "And he thinks I study too much? I pay good money to study, why would I ever jeopardize the completion of my degree to mess around like he does?" I then realised how loudly I was starting to talk and I immediately ceased voicing my frustration, picked myself up off of the chair, and plopped down on the bed as I groaned loudly into the pillow.

As I continued to lay on the bed, for I did not feel like doing anything at that point in time, I heard someone knock on the door lightly.

' _No way am I going to answer that door_ ,' I thought to myself. I stayed put on the bed and waited for a few seconds before hearing another knock on the door, ' _Not a chance. I'm not getting up_ ,' I persisted on sticking to the bed like glue until I heard someone's voice call out from the other side.

"Hello? I'm here to collect the notes you promised to share with me," a girl's voice said and I immediately jumped up out of the bed.

' _Crap, Lilly_ ,' I thought as I quickly bounded across the short space towards the door and practically ripped it open. A young girl about my age waited patiently in the hall. She looked at me expectantly and waited for me to speak. "Hey Lilly, sorry I was… busy," I quickly lied. She laughed lightly at that and gave me a playful look.

"Girl you are always studying. When are you going to cut loose and go out once in a while?" I gave her an offended look and decided to retaliate.

"I don't study that much," I started, "and I do know when to have fun," Lilly gave me an unsatisfied look as she nodded slowly.

"Right," she started in an exaggerated tone, "whatever you say. Anyways, do you have the notes that I asked for?" I nodded and headed over to my desk. I picked up some papers and handed them over to Lilly.

"Hopefully these will help you," Lilly skimmed through the notes and gave a satisfied hum.

"These are perfect, thanks for your help again."

"No problem, happy to help," I mentally sighed in relief. I had completely forgotten I was intending to give Lilly some notes to help her with a project she was working on. It was a good thing it was her instead of Shay. As soon as I thought about that, however, I caught a glimpse of someone walking down that hallway, and my heart nearly stopped upon realising that person was Shay. I panicked a little as I tried to get bid Lilly a farewell so I could retreat back into the safety of my room. "Well it was good seeing you, have a good night," she was confused for a moment at my sudden outburst, but she then quickly noticed Shay walking towards us, and a sly smile crept up on her lips.

"Going on a hot date I presume?" Lilly asked playfully.

"You presume incorrectly," retorted. Shay was nearly here and I just had to think of something to avoid being around him. Before I could say anything more to Lilly, Shay called over to us, and Lilly waved politely back at him.

"Hey Lilly," Shay said politely to my friend.

"Hello Shay," she responded. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lilly holding back a laugh. Shay then turned to me and gave me a devilish smile.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I sent him a glare but had to contain myself from lashing out at him.

"Actually, Lilly and I had somewhere to be tonight. Isn't that right Lilly?" I said as I gave Lilly a knowing look.

"You have other plans for tonight?" Shay asked in surprise, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh that's right," Lilly started and I had to hold back a sigh of relief. I knew I could count on Lilly as she has yet to let me down. "About that," Lilly continued, "I just came to tell you that I had to cancel our plans for tonight," I shot Lilly and incredulous look. "Sorry about that, but I'm sure you two will have lots of fun tonight," I could not believe she was doing this. Lilly gave me a wink then and I felt betrayed.

' _You're my friend. How could you be doing this to me?_ ' I silently screamed in my head.

"That's a shame really," Shay responded, sound rather 'concerned' that my fake plans had been cancelled. "But don't worry about us, we'll have plenty of fun tonight, won't we?" Shay then turned his full attention to me and I couldn't help but pick up on the slight suggestiveness in his tone of voice.

"I'll leave you to it then. Have fun guys" she sung out as she headed off down the hall and supposedly to her own room.

Shay and I were then left alone together. I was practically glaring at him, though he seemed unfazed, as he continued to look at me with that same playful look that infuriated me. His eyes then travelled up and down my body and I felt that same uneasiness I had earlier that day when we were in the library. I unconsciously wrung my hands together in a nervous fashion, feeling rather uncomfortable at the close proximity between the two of us. When he broke the silence in his low tone of voice I nearly jumped in surprise.

"Not the sought of clothes I'd imagine you wearing for our first date, but it does look good on you," I quickly looked down at my clothes. It was only a pair of denim short shorts and a white singlet, but it wasn't as if I was planning on going anywhere tonight, especially with this jackass.

"What about you?" I said, pointing at his attire, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a simple black hoodie. "Your clothes are just as plain," Shay only chuckled in response. "And just to be clear, _we_ …" I pointed to myself and Shay to state my point, "… are not going on a date," Shay then displayed a hurt expression as he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Come on darling," he started in an exaggerated tone, "are you seriously going to just send me away after I offered to treat you to dinner. I even came all this way for you," I rolled my eyes at his pathetic display, but I knew Shay wasn't going to give up, and so I sighed and opened up my door and gestured inside.

"Fine then, but only for a little while," Shay looked to me triumphantly as he entered my room. I shook my head as I followed in afterwards and shut the door behind me. I then started to wonder if this was even a good idea, to begin with, being trapped in a small room with someone I could barely tolerate. I watched as Shay looked around my small room.

"So, when you are not in class or the library, this is where you spend the rest of your time?" he asked then and I tilted my head at his question.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"It's small," he plainly put.

"Astute observation Sherlock. It's not meant to be luxurious," I stated as I pushed past him and made my way over to my small desk where my laptop sat, feeling the sudden urge to check my e-mails.

"I love the way you sass me," I rolled my eyes at his comment as I watched the laptop exit sleep mode and display the desktop. I then suddenly felt Shay's arms wrap around me from behind and I let out a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously. I could only imagine the smile plastered on Shay's face as he answered in response.

"Is there a problem?" he chuckled as I flailed about, trying to break his hold on me.

"Well, when I am receiving unwanted contact on my person, there is very much so a problem," I kept trying to pry his arms off of me but there was just no use in doing so because he was so much stronger than I was. "Get. Off," I said through clenched teeth.

"Have you never been hugged in your life before?" he asked then.

"That's not the point," I huffed. I then waited for a few moments before I felt his arms lift away from me. "That's better," I said then as I tried to get back to what I was trying to do before. All of a sudden however I felt my chair swivel around and I was inches away from Shay's devilish face. I wanted to scream, shout at him, throw insults, but I couldn't form any words. They just wouldn't escape my throat. His eyes bore into my own, and I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't. I was truly captivated by his eyes and I couldn't figure out why. We stayed that way for a minute or so, a slight smile on his lips, my mouth slightly agape. It was only after I found the courage to speak that the words formed and I whispered slightly that I thought he didn't hear.

"Get off," I was not even sure that I heard myself from how pathetic it sounded, but Shay tilted his head when I spoke, before replying to my demand.

"I'm not touching you," he said then as he smirked. Oh, how I wanted to rip that smirk right off of his face. "Do you have such a problem with showing affection?"

"I-I don't…" I started to stammer, but I didn't know what to say, and I was left looking stupid as Shay stared down at me. I flinched slightly when Shay placed his warm hand against my cheek. His face then slowly inched closer to mine, and I wanted to try and pull away, but I couldn't. It was then that I could feel his breath against my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered ever so slightly. Before things could go any further, however, a surge of adrenaline shot through me. I mustered up the courage then to put all my might into pushing Shay off of me.

"No!" I shouted as Shay stumbled back, and I felt a little victorious in that moment, feeling a little more confident then. I then felt Shay grab my arm and pull me down with him, with me landing on top of him, and I felt his chest vibrate with his loud outburst of laughter. I pushed myself up and stared down at his laughing form. He seemed so pleased with himself, however, all I could see was red as I felt very much enraged by his display. "Why are you laughing?" I asked though I was not sure why, for I knew that Shay was just being stupid.

"No one has ever pushed me like that," he said through his laughter. I felt myself starting to shake then. Was it because of the way I was holding up my own body weight? Or perhaps was it the rage that was building up inside of me? I was not too sure, but the one thing I knew at this moment, was that I was done with whatever was going on with Shay.

"Why are you always like this!?" I shouted then. Shay immediately stopped laughing, looking up at me with a serious face then, but I didn't wait for him to respond as I continued to speak. "You are always in such a fun, happy mood, and it sickens me. No one is ever this happy all the time. What the hell is wrong with you? You jerk!" My throat was hurting for shouting at him like that, but I didn't care, I just wanted to shout at him. But it only made me feel worse. Tears had formed in my eyes, but I didn't care, for I was too frustrated with everything at the moment. It was made worse by the way that Shay had said absolutely nothing, even in the short moments after my outburst, he only smiled warmly up at me.

"Why won't you say something!?" I shouted once more as I clenched my eyes shut. I didn't want to look at his stupid smile ever again. I didn't hear anything, but I felt Shay's hand press itself against my face once more as his thumb wiped away some of the tears on my face. My eyes shot wide open as I stared down at his face once more. It was a serious, solemn expression, one that I had not seen him make before.

"It's because of you," he stated then plainly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"The reason why I am so happy around you all the time," he explained then. He started to sit up then and I slowly got off of him. He sat close to each other, face to face, and he has both of his hands against my face wiping away my tears. "I enjoy being around you. Of course, you are quite heartless towards me, but that's what I like about you. You don't take shite from anyone. You are a strong individual," Shay finished and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"There are plenty of other girls out there Shay, I'm sure they would be more than happy to pay attention to you, so why are you wasting your time with me?" Shay then shifted closer to me as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Because you are the only one that is worth it," Shay whispered as I felt his hot breath fan my face.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He thinks I'm worth it? The girl that brushes him off when he tries to flirt. The girl that throws insults at him whenever he wants to talk. The girl that had a mental break down and cried all over him.

"Could I really be that worth it?" I asked him then. Sure enough, that same, stupid smirk graced his lips once more.

"Do I still frighten you?" he asked in a husky voice then. I waited a moment before responding to his question.

"No."

"Good," Shay's lips then collided with mine as he started to kiss me passionately. I shivered slightly, but I soon melted into the kiss, and I draped my arms over Shay's shoulders as he held me in place by my waist. The kiss maybe lasted for a few short moments, but it truly felt like a life time, and I breathed heavily as we pulled away. Shay smiled then, and I swear it was contagious, for I smiled as well.

"Feeling better?" he asked me and I nodded in response.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you the first time you tried to kiss me," I said with a slight laugh.

"I make my own luck," he replied. I rolled my eyes at that and leaned in to kiss him once more.

* * *

 **I understand that in the last chapter I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger, and I apologise, so I am making up for it now.**

 **House Stark! Winter Is Coming!**

 **\- Happy Reading: DungeonJukebox**


End file.
